


Crossing Blades

by Logicblade



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fights, Multi, Shipping, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicblade/pseuds/Logicblade
Summary: Tsubasa Kazanari falls through a tear in the dimensional fabric, and ends up in the world of Zemuria, looking up at a girl who looks exactly like her. This story contains loads of loads of shipping, secret plots from secret societies, and a whole lot of blue haired swordswomen. Trying to do my best to bring the world of Symphogear into the world of Kiseki.
Relationships: Emma Millstein/Machias Regnitz, Laura S. Arseid & Emma Millstein, Laura S. Arseid/Fie Claussell, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Crossing Blades

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place between Seasons 1 and 2 of Symphogear, and between Cold Steel 1 and Cold Steel 2, so there will be spoilers up to that point. This story is safe for work, no lemons this time.

Tsubasa Kazanari was a sentinel, a warrior who stood on the front lines of battle in order to protect the world she cared about. So the loss of her life wasn’t something she feared, it was something she prepared herself for every time she stepped onto the field of battle. It didn’t mean she didn’t have her regrets, but if girls like Hibiki and Chris could continue to live happily, she would gladly protect them. However this Noise was different, as her blade made contact with it, some sort of void opened up in the world. It absorbed her and threw her into a world of darkness as it turned to nothingness.

The last thing she remembered hearing was Hibiki’s voice, calling her to back out. But it was too late, she was already trapped in the rift. The Noise had faded to dust on her blade, but she was trapped, drifting through an endless void. It felt as though she was endlessly falling, isolated from everyone and everything. How long would she fall like this? Until she died from starvation? Dehydration? Or could it be even sooner than that? She didn’t know, she just kept falling, holding her hands close to her chest. Maybe she would see Kanade soon…

\---

“Stay on guard, Laura!” Emma shouted over the din of battle. A large cryptid had appeared in Lohengrin Castle, and brought a heavy fog with it. A beast with three horned heads, each more savage than the last, reared on its hind legs. The combined assault of the two ladies had weakened it, but it wasn’t enough to finish the beast. Their maws filled with mighty flames, hot enough to scorch the very foundations of the castle.

“Very well, demon! Prepare to face my most powerful strike!” The swordswoman charged her aura, gathering the mana of fire around her as she did. “Radiant Lion!” She howled as she and her greatsword screamed into the fray. Her glowing blade tore the cryptid to shreds, it’s attack faltering and firing haphazardly at the ceiling above. As the beast broke apart into shards of septum, Laura put her sword away, breathing a sigh of relief as she did.

“Was that the last of them?” Laura asked, her posture still on guard. She knew all too well that this castle was a den for strange occurrences, and didn’t want to be caught unawares. 

“Normally when we deal with a cryptid the effect of the higher elements declines. However, the opposite seems to be happening right now! I detect a massive influx of the higher elements occurring above us!” She looked straight up and her eyes widened in shock. “Laura, we need to get to the roof!”

“Understood!” Laura didn’t question her, she had well gotten used to the fact that she was a witch, and that this sort of thing was just second nature to her. The two girls hurried up the ancient castle’s stairways, hoping to find the monster before it could cause some serious damage. If it was coming from the roof, it might be a flying type cryptid, and if that got loose all of Legram could be in danger.

After a few minutes of running, they made it to their destination, but the thing they found wasn’t a cryptid at all. It appeared to be a blue haired girl, clad in a skintight blue suit, unlike anything either of them had either seen before. And despite that, she looked incredibly similar to Laura. Needless to say Laura was the more confused party member here.

“What is this?” She asked as she cautiously approached the girl. Emma didn’t sense any immediate danger, but she did appear in this world the same way a cryptid did. It was best to be on guard, just in case. Laura placed her fingers on the woman’s neck, feeling a faint pulse. She wasn’t dead at least.

“Emma, if you could?”

“Of course. Thelas!” She waved her staff in a circle, and imbued the healing energy into the unconscious woman. The revival spell did it’s trick, as the woman’s eyes shot open. She assessed the situation, before slowly sitting upwards.

“Where am I?” Her head darted to and fro, taking in all the information she could. 

“On the rooftop of Lohengrin Castle, on the shore of Lake Ebel.” Laura explained. 

“I’ve never heard of a place like that. Am I in Europe, perhaps?”

Emma and Laura tilted their heads. They had never heard of a place called Europe, and as she tried to explain the world she was from, it made even less sense. There was no island nation known as Japan in Zemuria. Did she hit her head? No, Emma had a different theory in mind, but there was no evidence such a thing was even possible. The girl rose to her feet, unsteady but unwavering.

“My name is Tsubasa Kazanari, and you?”

The two girls introduced themselves, their names eliciting no reaction from the girl. At least she wasn’t from the Noble Alliance. “How did you get here, Tsubasa?” Emma asked.

She paused for a moment, carefully tapping the device upon her ear. She seemed agitated and a little shaken up, but eventually decided to speak. “I was in a fight with some Noise and ended up here after they tore a hole in our sky. I ended up trapped freeing my comrades from them and I’m the only one in here now from the looks of it.” She had a pained expression on her face, but was calmed down by Laura’s hands around hers. She relaxed as she explained a little bit more about her world, but as Emma feared, none of the places she talked about were even remotely familiar to her.

“Do not be afraid, Tsubasa. If you came from somewhere else, we’ll do everything in our power to ensure you can return home safely.” Laura turned to Emma and nodded calmly. “My friend here is a witch, perhaps she can cast some kind of return spell?”

Emma shook her head. “If it were that simple I would have already started casting the spell for you. I can teleport objects short distances, but not through dimensions, especially ones I’ve never heard of. I’m sorry, Tsubasa.”

“I don’t blame you at all, Miss Millstein. The fact that you two are willing to believe me after telling my story and are willing to help is more than enough. I may not know much about this world, but you two are warriors, are you not?”

“Warriors may be a bit of a stretch…” Emma scratched her cheek, “We’re military academy students… although I don’t think we can really call ourselves that given the current situation.” She briefly explained to the lost girl about the situation her country was in, the civil war that divided the country, and their role in protecting the town of Legram after being separated from the rest of their classmates.

“It appears so fantastical. And yet judging by the weapons on your person and the kindness you’ve shown, I have no reason to doubt your story.” Her eyes turned down. “It is a little much to take in, but understand it, I must. I appreciate your assistance, but I must be trying to find a way back home. My comrades are waiting for me to return.”

“I understand that, but how do you expect to return? There’s no known way to breach the dimensional gap.” Emma explained, “There is no way to access the Outside.”

“The outside?” Tsubasa tilted her head. Just as she was about to ask for clarification, the girls could feel the world rumbling around them. Was it an earthquake? No. Judging by their reaction it was something far worse. Tsubasa saw exactly what had those girls on edge and gasped. The Noise had arrived in this world. From the looks of it, they were regular ground type noise, but even four of those would be more than any ordinary human could handle.

Laura rushed into the fray before Tsubasa could warn her. The Noise were immune to conventional weaponry, they could only be damaged by a Symphogear! She screamed out as the girl got close, but gasped as the swordswoman’s blow struck true, severing the monster in a single slash. How?! The Noise phase out of existence at will, they can just avoid those attacks! She didn’t want to risk that being a fluke, and charged into the fray as well, calling on the power of her own Symphogear.

 _“Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron.”_ She sang out, as she beckoned the power of the relic around her neck. Ame no Habakiri, the sword that rends heaven. With her blade in her hands she was a sentinel, a vanguard for justice and a valkyrie who sang for a peaceful world. She wouldn’t let anyone die because of her, never again!

Her blades manifested in her hands, and with a few quick strikes, the Noise had crumbled to dust. If they were in this world, then that meant…

“I’m detecting a large reaction back in the main hall!” Emma shouted. “Laura, we need to get down there. Tsubasa, will you come with us?”

“Of course!” She affirmed the order, and the three of them headed down. What she saw was unlike any Noise she had ever seen before. This one was mixed with organic parts, it looked like one half Noise, the other half some kind of large elephant like creature. She did not waste time, immediately charging into the fray ahead of the others.

“She’s singing and fighting at the same time?” Laura asked, following close behind the blazing swordswoman.

“Her songs are powering up her blades! So this is her weapon?” Emma said in surprise. “We can’t fall behind, Laura! Don’t let her go in there alone, it’s charging up an art!”

“Understood!” Laura howled and struck with fire of her own, matching the lightning of Tsubasa. Even though those two had just met, they understood each other's thoughts perfectly, cutting through the cryptid with their powerful sword slashes. Laura's great single blade, and Tsubasa’s deadly dance with myriad blades wreaked havoc on the unsuspecting cryptid. 

“Earth Cleaver!”  
“Blue Flash!”

The combined assault caused the monster to rear back, but it regained it’s balance, stomping down on the ground with its powerful front legs. The attack sent a rippling shockwave towards the three of them. It was Emma’s turn to step up.

“Crescent Mirror!”

The defensive spell dissipated the blow, letting the two sword fighters prepare for another assault. This thing was inordinately tough, but it gave Emma an idea. If this monster was a combination of beasts from her world and theirs, then they would need to combine their attacks to be successful. Tsubasa put her feelings into a song, and made it into a sword. Was there any reason why she couldn’t do the same?

 _“The pulse towards tomorrow reverberates in the sky…”_ She began to sing, charging her mana with a clear voice. As she sang she could feel the seven elements swirling around her, gathering in the air like glimmering lanterns. _“Like the stars it becomes light and illuminates the way…”_ With her spell fully charged, she unleashed it upon the Noise Cryptid, hitting it with the combined force of all the most powerful spells she knew. It was uncanny how quickly she could draw upon that power. What was even more surprising was the fact that her mana wasn’t depleting nearly as quickly. She began charging her arts again, hopefully to land the finishing blow.

It was damaged, but it wasn’t down for the count, still staggering to its feet and ready for another round. Laura and Tsubasa would give it that round. Their blades struck furiously, rending the beast’s flesh, causing ash and blood to stain the castle hall with each strike. If Tsubasa was a swordsman who fought with speed, Laura fought with power. The two were in the sync, despite their conflicting styles, they had the same knowledge of warfare drilled into their heads.

Laura began singing Tsubasa’s song, her own physical attributes increasing because of it. Their blades struck the Noise’s head simultaneously, severing it with their combined strike. As they caught their breath to recover from the attack, they gasped, as the beast started regenerating again. How could it be so hardy?

“Stand back, you two!” Emma ordered, her staff at the ready. “I’m going to hit this thing with everything I’ve got!” She continued Tsubasa’s song, the three singing in harmony. Her orbment was burning, her heart was burning, her very soul igniting with fire. The song of Ame No Habakiri at its fullest potential, combined with her arts, and their blades, there was nothing that could stop them. “Infinite Zodiac Cannon!” 

Her mana exploded into a beam of searing light, as the combined force of all seven elements crashed down upon the cryptid, incinerating it into nothing but dust. The spell wasn’t done though, as it kept firing, Emma’s feelings of wanting to return this girl home echoing with a faint voice she could hear screaming from so far away. A miracle born of love, of companionship, the fervent desire of her precious friends to get her back. Tsubasa was truly blessed, and thanks to their combined efforts, they started to breach the dimensional wall. The space between them cracked open, as the sound of a fist hit against the cracks, opening a human sized hole.

A golden hand reached through the tear, and a voice Tsubasa knew all too well was calling her. A woman clad in a yellow and white Symphogear, shouting her name desperately. “Tsubasa!” She cried out, tears in her eyes.

“Hibiki?! What are you doing here?”

“I heard your song! Chris and I used all of our power to call you back.” She said with a dopey grin. The commander said this path wouldn’t be open for long, so we have to hurry!”

“I understand!” Tsubasa turned to the two students and bowed deeply. “Thank you so much you two. Though our meeting was strange, perhaps it was fate for us to meet like this.”

Laura chuckled. “Perhaps. We wouldn’t want to keep you Tsubasa, go back home to your friends. They miss you dearly, it seems.”

“Of course!” Taking Hibiki’s hand in her own, the two retreated into the tear Emma made, and disappeared just as soon as they had arrived. The mana started stabilizing around the tear and so too did any trace that the Symphogear users ever showed up in their world. The only thing they had was the song that she left behind.

\---

“What was that place?” Hibiki asked, now that the two of them were safe and sound in the Second Division’s headquarters. “It looked like some sort of ancient castle! And who were the two girls with you? They were awfully pretty…”

Tsubasa shook her head. “It’s apparently a land called Zemuria. Those people weren’t too different from us, but they could use magic, and fight on par with us Symphogear users.”

“Sounds crazy if you ask me, but I never actually go to see it.” Chris sighed. “I can’t believe charging up Solomon’s Cane like that actually worked. I thought it only went to the Treasure of Babylonia.”

“You used Solomon’s Cane? What about the Noise?” The blue haired girl panicked. Willingly sending noise into the world was about as foolish as it gets!

“Yes, you’re welcome, Tsubasa.” Chris shook her head. “While Hibiki dived in and rescued your ass, I was taking care of all the Noise that came flooding out! The least you could do is say thanks for all the hard work.”

Tsubasa stood up and stroked the white haired girl’s head. “Thank you, Chris. If it weren't for you the people of Japan would have been in danger.” She smiled softly, causing Chris to blush furiously.

“I-idiot!” She tilted her head down and pouted, but everyone could tell she was really happy to be back.

Tsubasa joined in Hibiki’s mirthful chuckle, but couldn’t help but find herself thinking about the two girls she met in that strange fantastical world. Laura and Emma… in a way, they reminded her a little bit of her and Kanade. She shook her head. Maybe she would see those warriors from Zemuria again one day, but in the meantime, she’d enjoy her time with her friends, happy for another chance to be with them.


	2. Return to Zemuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa's journey in Zemuria is just beginning. The higher ups at S.O.N.G. believe there to be a connection between this mysterious world and the Bavarian Illuminati, and have ordered an investigation of the world, after discovering a way to access it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place between Seasons 4 and 5 of Symphogear, and between Chapters 1 and 2 of Trails of Cold Steel 3. Spoilers will be prevalent for both series, so reader discretion is advised, as always.

“Good, you’re both here.” The burly commander spoke up. It had been a while since she had been called to the bridge of S.O.N.G’s top of the line submarine. Things in Japan had become peaceful for a change, with Ogawa’s squads hunting down the remnants of the Bavarian Illuminati, the attacks of the newly made Alca-Noise had been silenced.

“Why did you call the both of us here, and not the other girls?” Maria Cadenzavna Eve asked. Tsubasa regarded her as a dear friend, and someone who she could truly confide in, bearing many of the same burdens as she did, as one who fought on the stage as well as the battlefield. “Is it something they aren’t allowed to know about?”

Genjuro shook his head. “It’s nothing of that nature, but due to the circumstances of this mission, I’d like to inform them later, otherwise they’d be volunteering themselves instead.”

“It’s not like you to beat around the bush, Uncle. What exactly are you proposing?”

He turned to face her, his posture tighter than usual. “Tsubasa. You recall that incident last year where you fell into a different dimension, correct?”

“How could I forget? It’s not every day something like that happens.”

“Wait, you went to a different dimension?!” Maria said, mouth agape. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“I asked her to keep it secret.” Genjuro replied. “The nature of the world she was transported to was so different from our own, and yet had some striking similarities. When you all fought Adam Weishaupt, and dealt with that divine power, I was reminded of that world, and as such, decided it was worth investigating. To see if there were any ties to the ancient power the Illuminati possessed in that place.”

“That’s all well and good, but how exactly are we supposed to get there? We used Solomon’s Cane last time, and it was sealed away in the Frontier Incident.”

“Don’t worry, we have a plan for that.” Fujitaka turned his chair around and brought up what he was working on onto the main screen.

“Is that an Aufwachen Waveform?” Maria asked, studying the graphic closely. “This looks a lot like Ame no Habikiri’s signature waveform. The one Tsubasa emits whenever she sings.”

“You’re close.” Genjuro said. “This data was collected from Tsubasa’s Gear, but this waveform doesn’t belong to her. It belonged to one of the girls she was fighting with in that alternate dimension. And it’s not just like Ame no Habikiri’s waveform, it’s an exact match.”

“How is that possible? I thought everyone’s waveform was unique to them, like a fingerprint.”

“According to the Sakurai Theory, that should be the case. But that only holds up in this dimensional space. I’ll spare you the math, because I don’t understand it too well myself, but it’s not only possible for someone from another dimension to have the same waveform, it also acts as a dimensional attractor of sorts.”

Maria clapped her hands together. “I think I get it! Hibiki believed that songs can carry our emotions and our thoughts and communicate with one another, so why wouldn’t they be able to transcend dimensions as well? I'll admit it sounds ridiculous, but it wouldn't be the craziest thing I've seen during my time here.”

Genjuro nodded. “This wasn’t the only waveform I wanted to show you two. There was a second girl with you, and she had a matching pattern as well. One to your Airgetlam in fact.” The second waveform showed another exact match, this time to the singing witch, Emma. “And so, we hypothesized that you two can connect to this dimension due to the resonance effect of your Gears. We had Elfnein work on a connective device that would allow you to transcend dimensions.”

“And I was just able to finish it last night.” The diminutive girl said, hopping out of her console’s seat. “While I was working on the repairs to your gears, I also programmed in the dimensional transfer device. The theoretical math all works out, it’s just a matter of putting it into practice. If the two of you sing in unison with the connective device on, it should transport the two of you to that new world.” She placed the relics in their hands with a smile.

“Well I understand how we can travel there, but how do we get back?” Tsubasa asked. “There’s no identical waveform to get attracted to in our world once we’re gone.”

“Oh that part was easy. Rather than focus on your own waveform, if you hit the return function on your gears, it’ll focus on Hibiki’s Gungnir. Since Maria used it before, she can hone onto that waveform and the two of you can return with it.” Elfnein explained, showing exactly how to activate the module.

“Are we acting immediately, then?” Maria asked.

“If you two choose to accept this mission, then yes.” Genjuro nodded. “I am concerned about sending you two to another dimension, but if we can gain some clues on the illuminati, or on the power that had them so scared, it’ll be well worth our while. I'm not forcing you though."

“Very well, I accept.” Tsubasa said, stepping forward.

“And I’m going with her.” Maria agreed. “While I think this plan is insane, there’s no way I’m letting her go alone. And once she’s decided on something, there’s no way she’ll change her mind.” Her voice was a little more affectionate as she said that.

Genjuro nodded. “I’ll let the other girls know, and then we can begin the dimensional transfer operation. Tomosato, how long until we reach our destination?”

“Twenty minutes, sir!” The woman on the bridge replied.

“Very well, the operation will begin when we’ve landed. Tsubasa, Maria, good luck.”

\---

“Your skills have improved a lot in the past year, Fie.” Laura said, sheathing her sword. “It was a wonderful duel.” She grabbed a towel from the bench and passed it to the younger girl.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Fie chuckled as she dried the sweat from her hair, “Guess that’s what gaining mastery of the Arseid School does for you. I don’t think it’ll be too long before you can take your dad on.”

“I still have a long way to go before I reach those levels.” Laura said, “but it looks like bracer work really suits you. I’ve been hearing good things about your work in the area.”

Fie sat down beside her and snatched the water bottle in her hand, gulping it down. “Now I’ve still got a long way to go in that regard.” Fie noticed the blush forming on Laura’s cheeks. “Oh my, are you blushing, Laura?”

“D-Don’t tease me like that Fie!” Laura said, taking her bottle back. “An indirect kiss like that…” She turned red as Fie stroked her head softly.

“I’m really happy to see you again.” Fie smiled as her fingers roamed through her hair, “How long are you going to be here helping to train the Vander students?”

“I’ll be here for another month or so. How about you Fie? I know the bracer guild is still lacking branches in Erebonia. Are you still going to be sticking around for a while, or are you going somewhere else?”

“Tough to say. I know things in Crossbell are getting pretty serious right now, but my sources say they don’t need my help out there. I think I’ll be sticking around for a while too.” Laura ducked her head out of Fie’s embrace, too embarrassed to keep up with the skinship. That, and she could have sworn she heard something just now.

“Was that… a song?” She asked, as her ears strained toward the imagined sound.

“A song?” Fie tilted her head. “I know Elliot is still in town, maybe he’s playing a concert somewhere?”

“No, it doesn’t sound like one of Elliot’s. But I have heard it before. I know I have. But, it shouldn’t be possible...”

“Look, I don’t hear a-” Fie paused and strained her ears. “No, you’re right. It’s faint but I hear something.” Fie hummed the sound she was hearing, and like a bolt out of the blue, Laura remembered exactly where she had heard that song.

“How is that possible?” Laura scrambled to her feet and rushed out the door. Fie chased after her, wondering what could possibly make Laura act like this. 

Laura cut down the main street, heading straight for the town outskirts, and the Agria Old Road. Fie knew the monsters out there weren’t all that threatening, but she couldn’t help but be concerned, just in case. She picked up the pace, until she was right on Laura’s tail. They kept going down the winding road, until Fie caught something out of the corner of her eye, falling for the sky.

“A shooting star?” She said aloud, as the twinkle in the distance descended. From the looks of things it looked like it was drawing closer to them with each passing second. Fie blinked. No, it definitely was. “Laura, heads up!” She shouted, hoping to get the girl’s attention.

“What is it?” Laura looked where Fie was pointing and her jaw dropped. That wasn’t a falling star, it was a person falling from the sky. “Fie, we need to hurry!”

“Understood.” Fie rushed in with her, rushing to the point where that falling person would land. Wind speed might have matters for the trajectory of a bullet, but for something as heavy as a human being, it didn’t matter too much. It might have been too late, but they had to try. The trees rustled and a loud crack resounded through the forested road. The two girls quickly came upon the sight, and breathed a sigh of relief. They didn’t know how, but the falling person was unharmed. More than unharmed, she had been enveloped in some kind of golden barrier, shielding her from any damage completely. That barrier dissipated as they drew closer, and the woman on the ground steadily rose to her feet. Laura recognized the face immediately, but how was that even possible?

“There are… two Lauras?” Fie asked, immediately getting closer to the mystery woman. “Whoever this Laura is, she’s wearing something pretty risque… and it looks like she’s built a little differently… her eyes had wandered to the woman’s chest. Laura wasn’t surprised at her reaction, but she still couldn’t help but shake her head.

“Tsubasa Kazanari.” She stated plainly. The girl in the skintight armour turned her eyes to her as she adjusted to where she was.

“That’s correct. I apologize for dropping in on you like this.” She bowed her head politely, relief evident in her voice.

“I’m unsure what you’re apologizing for, but it is nice to see you again, despite the strange circumstances.” Laura stated, and extended her hand. Tsubasa took it gratefully, a small smile on her face as she did.

Fie moved in closer, inspecting Tsubasa carefully. “Can I help you?” Tsubasa asked, concerned about the white haired girl. She jumped a bit when Fie put her hand on her stomach, but for some reason couldn’t find it in her to shoo her away as the girl poked and prodded her.

“You look and smell similar, but you don’t feel similar.” Fie said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for that, I just had to make sure.”

“What was that all about, Fie?”

“I had to make sure she wasn’t exactly like you or else I might have a problem.” Fie chuckled as a goofy grin filled her face. “Two Lauras… I think I know what Angelica feels like every day of her life…”

Tsubasa just scratched her head. “I don’t know what’s going on. Do you mind filling me in, please?”

Laura chuckled. “Let me introduce you. This is my dear friend, Fie Claussell.”

“A dear friend, huh?” Tsubasa smiled softly, noticing the warmth in her smile as she said it. “I see, congratulations, Laura.”

Laura turned bright as a tomato, “I just mean that I uh-”

“She’s still a little embarrassed to call me her girlfriend. I’m trying, but it’s tough.” Fie explained, twining her hand with Laura. For once, she didn’t immediately shake it off in front of someone. Fie wanted to be even more affectionate, but decided to take her victories where she could get them.

“I’ll be rooting for you, Fie.” Tsubasa said, looking around the area. “I know I fell out of the sky, but you didn’t happen to see anyone else with me, did you?”

“I’m afraid not.” Laura said, “Are you saying your arrival here was intentional this time?”

“That’s correct. I’ll explain the situation, but it’s a bit of a long story.” Tsubasa said, scratching her head. “I think I’m going to be here for a while.”

“Let’s head to the White Footpath. We can talk about this over some drinks and snacks. There’s a lot I want to ask, but it seems like the two of you know each other.” Fie said. “And if you’re a friend of Laura’s, you’re a friend of mine.”

\---

Parm’s inn was a lot more raucous than usual, as many people had gathered to listen to the virtuoso on piano. Elliot Craig was a fine musician, and people who were aware of his name were definitely aware of his music and the way it made one’s heart soar. Tsubasa couldn’t help but hum along to the tune of his piano, thinking up impromptu lyrics to the songs that he was playing. 

“The music here is really wonderful.” She said, taking in the bemused reaction of the two girls with her. 

“Well you definitely seem to be enjoying yourself.” Laura said. “I didn’t say it the first time we met since we were engaged in combat, but your voice really is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be surprising to see you up on stage there, honestly.” Fie said. “You just told us a pretty crazy story, but I don’t think you’re lying.”

Laura nodded. “A mysterious secret society with ties to ancient alchemy. I hate to say it, but it does sound very familiar to something in our world here.” She looked over at Fie, who gave her the go ahead. “From what I understand, this Illuminati in your world, and the secret society in our world share a lot of similarities.”

“They have highly advanced technology, far beyond what should be possible, in addition to having several agents with incredible powers. Their goals are a mystery, but they seem to be working towards some sort of greater plan.” Fie grabbed a fry from Laura’s pile and chomped down on it. “I think your commander might be onto something.”

“So there’s a society like that in this world too.” Tsubasa mused. “Is there any way we can get in contact with them?”

“If the bracers knew that, we would have arrested them all already.” Fie said, snatching a few more fries away, much to Laura’s dismay. Tsubasa could only agree at the assessment, it's why they were secret societies, and not public ones.

“You said you had a friend who came with you, right? Where is she?” Laura asked, taking some food from Fie's plate.

Tsubasa shook her head. “I’m afraid I don’t know. I told you how I honed onto your signature wavelength, correct? Well, my partner had the same wavelength as the other girl with you at the time.”

“Emma?” Laura stroked her chin. “Well, that won’t be a problem, I can just call her up.” She pulled out her ARCUS II and flipped it open.

Tsubasa blinked. “You have cell phones? What kind of technology does this place have? I had it in my head that it was vaguely medieval, based on the castle we were in last year...”

“Well this a portable battle orbment with communication functionality. It is a pretty state of the art device, so not too many people have them yet.” Laura explained. “Now to find her name in my contact list…” She tried fumbling with the keys before getting exasperated, shaking her head, and passing her orbment to Fie. “I’m sorry, would you mind calling Emma for me?”

“Still can’t get a hang of the newest tech, huh.” Fie teased, as she took the orbment. It started ringing in her hand as she grabbed it.”

“That was fast!” Laura said, nearly falling off her chair from the sudden shock. 

“It wasn’t me.” Fie said, quickly taking the call. Machias’ face appeared on screen, the man looking incredibly flustered.

“Someone explain exactly what’s going on here!” He shouted, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Fie could see out of the corner of her eye a couple of ladies with differing shades of pink hair. She could recognize Emma, but the other one she didn’t recognize from anywhere.

“Look at you, Machias. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Fie teased, as the spectacled man desperately tried to regain his composure.

“Gah, I thought I called Laura, not you. Maybe she can explain exactly what is going on to me! Hopefully she can tell me why a woman just crashed through my apartment’s roof?!” Laura and Tsubasa got up and leaned over to see what had Machias so flustered. He tilted his phone a bit to show exactly what kind of damage occurred in his Heimdallr apartment. A crater of rubble stood where his study used to be, containing both chunks of desk, and chunks of roof.

“No way!” Tsubasa perked up as she noticed the other girl through the screen. “Maria, is that you?” She couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, her friend was safe and sound in this mysterious place. She was a bit worried about the damage that occurred, but Maria looked to be alright, as the girl waved to her.

“Why are there two Lauras? Fie, Laura A, Laura B, somebody please tell me what’s going on!” Machias whimpered as everyone got into the conversation. He groaned as more and more of the details were laid bare to him, and he could only wonder just what he got himself dragged into this time.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place between Chapters 1 and 2 of Cold Steel 3, and between Seasons 4 and 5 of Symphogear, so spoiler warnings for those series apply.

The spectacled man hung up his phone, and breathed out a deep sigh. Maria wasn’t sure what to make of the man, but he did seem pretty harmless. The woman who was with him, wasn’t anything like Maria expected. While the blue haired girl with Tsubasa bore a striking similarity in terms of appearance, this girl really only shared her hair colour at first glance. She had a very calm and serene attitude about her, which contrasted the excitable man she was with in an interesting way. She couldn’t help but wonder if she had interrupted something important, from the meaningful glances they exchanged with one another.

“Laura and Fie told me the situation.” Machias said, looking regretfully at the hole in his roof. “Honestly, if I hadn’t heard things far more ridiculous in my life, I’d chalk this up to being an elaborate prank being played on me. However, I do recall that story you told me about Lohengrin Castle back then, Emma.” He scratched his chin, “Warriors from another world coming here, it’s curious, to say the least.”

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting to come to an entirely different world when I was having breakfast this morning.” Maria said, leaning back against the wall. “And though I said it before, I am sorry about busting through your roof, I had no idea I would literally fall into this world from my own.”

“Luckily, it’s not as big a problem as you might think.” Emma said, pulling out her staff. “Though this might not be the cleanest fix, I think I can repair this.” She twirled her staff around, and chanted a complex incantation. The ground swelled with mana, as the debris from the roof coalesced, and reformed back where the hole in the roof was. It was almost as if there was never any damage to begin with.

“Uh… remind me to give you a call whenever I need repair work done, Emma.” Machias said, mouth agape.

“You should probably call an expert just in case. All I did was change casualty a bit. The next big storm that comes around will probably puncture your roof in the exact same spot.” Emma explained, pushing up her glasses.

“You say that like it’s trivial.” it was Maria’s turn to gawp. “Can all people affect causality like this in your world… Machias, was it?”

Machias scratched his cheek. “Uh, not that I know of. Emma is a special breed, and I imagine any witch as powerful as she is could do the same. I’m a bit scared as to what that would actually entail, considering Vita.”

“Unfortunately my sister is far more adept at using those spells than I am. She found a way to erase her presence from me while she was right under my nose. She wasn't even using a fake name or anything!” Emma pouted a little, it seemed to Maria that her sister was a sore spot of discussion for her, but hers was very much alive at least.

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about that hole now.” Machias breathed a sigh of relief. “Given the circumstances, I think we should head to Parm and meet up with Fie and the rest.”

“But Machias, don’t you have work tomorrow?” Emma asked. “I know you were able to help me out today because it was your day off, but won’t the inspectorate need you in the office?”

Machias chuckled softly. “Luckily my work gives me a little bit of free reign. There’s a large case which I’ll be needed for in a few weeks, but in the meantime I’m free to work on smaller cases at my leisure.” He reached into his newly repaired desk and pulled out a case file. “There’s this case about low quality orbment lights being used near the Liberl border, despite the budget clearly having room for proper lighting. It’s definitely low on the priority list, but with Ouroboros being sighted around there recently, I can make up a reason to give it higher priority.”

“That’s awfully convenient.” Maria said, crossing her arms, “but are you sure you want to come with me? I can handle this sort of thing just fine.”

Emma nodded quickly. “Of course. I feel as though you and I are kindred spirits, even though we just met. And it’d be nice to see Fie and the others again.” She looked so happy it was impossible for Maria to refuse. And considering what Tsubasa told her about the witch, she’d be a valuable ally if things went sour.

“Well I’d feel bad leaving you in the lurch.” Machias said, stumbling over his words. “And I may as well go too, if Emma is going. The more the merrier, right?” He laughed uncomfortably as Maria’s eyes narrowed.

“I see. It makes sense that you’d want to keep an eye out for your girlfriend.” Maria said. Emma and Machias both turned a shade of crimson they didn’t know they were capable of, which prompted a soft chuckle from the otherworlder. “So how exactly are we getting where they are?”

“It’s pretty late, so I don’t think any airships are running.” Emma said, deferring to Machias.

“Sounds like we’ll need to take the sleeper train then. Let me just pack a few things quickly, and we can head out to the train station.” Machias rushed into his room, quickly packing a few sets of clothes along with his weapon. Emma rolled out her suitcase from the guest room, and in a matter of minutes they were ready to go.

“I’m amazed at how quickly you two can get ready.” Maria said,

“One of the more surprisingly useful lessons we got from Thors was how to pack and unpack quickly.” Machias chuckled. “You’d be surprised how long it takes some of my coworkers to do the same.” He quickly typed out a message on his ARCUS and sent the orbmail to the inspectorate. “Alright, and with that I should be ready to go. Hopefully they still have tickets available at the station.”

\---

The train rolled into Parm early in the morning, the screeching of the brakes as it rolled into the station was an appropriate greeting to the awkward night for the three of them. As it turned out, there was only one room left, and only two beds for them to sleep on. After some arguing, debating, and a heated game of rock paper scissors, it was decided that Maria would have the top bunk, while Emma and Machias slept together on the bottom bunk. Machias would never admit that it was the best sleep he had ever had, but just thinking about Emma’s breasts pressed so tightly to him in that narrow bed sent a rush of heat and blood to his face.

He shook his head. Better to think about things that wouldn’t get him all hot and bothered, like Jusis in a bear suit… yeah that’ll do it. A contented grin settled on his face for a brief moment, but Maria and Emma seemed to regard him weirdly after that, so he settled his expression on something more natural.

He was surprised at how quickly Emma and Maria got along, but Emma had a natural charm about her when it came to making friends. Her natural kindness and curiosity couldn’t help but get people to open up to her, and Machias thought it was that nature which made her so charming, and was the secret to her power as a witch. Maria was an interesting person too, and after talking with her for a bit, he could understand why her waveform was so similar to Emma’s. She was clearly worried about her friend Tsubasa, and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more between the two women than just friendship. The way Maria talked about Tsubasa… well he felt a certain kinship with those thoughts, though his target of affections was different. He sighed, he wasn’t going to let his jealousy of Rean stop him from enjoying this extra time with the woman he had fallen in love with. He'd have to thank Aidios for this chance.

The three of them made their ways to the inn where the others were staying, and met them in the bar. Laura, Fie, Elliot, and the other one from that other world, Tsubasa. Now seeing her up close, the resemblance was truly uncanny. They introduced themselves, and after getting their things settled, and room arrangements adjusted, they started to discuss their plans.

“Gathered like this, it's a lot like our very first field study.” Machias chuckled. “Although instead of Gaius and Albarea we have Laura, Elliot and some otherworlders instead. Would have been a much better field study that way, and definitely less violent.”

Elliot chuckled. “Aww, I’m glad you think so, but Instructor Sara really was hell bent on getting you and Jusis to see eye to eye. Or at least not to try to pick a fight over every little thing. I'm glad it all worked out in the end, but those early days were rough.”

They all shared a nervous chuckle at that, leaving Tsubasa and Maria feeling very much out of the loop. “It sounds like you all have had some interesting stories to tell,” Maria said, “and I’d like to thank you three for taking care of Tsubasa while I was away.”

“We hardly did anything of the sort.” Laura said. “We’re companions on the path of the sword, it only makes sense that we help each other out.”

Fie chuckled. “I’m just glad we’re all here. And now that we are, let’s see what we can do to help Maria and Basa out.”

“Basa?” Emma tilted her head.

“It’s easier to say.” Fie smiled. “I talked with Toval last night, to see if he had any new leads on Ouroboros for me to follow up on. It took a little while but he got back to me this morning on something strange happening here.”

“Seriously? I thought they finished their experiment here with that Aion.” Elliot exclaimed. “I remember that redheaded girl saying it was a failure. And then that whole thing with Zephyr happened.” He gave an apologetic look to Fie, but she just shrugged. If it was still bothering her, she didn’t show it. Machias had heard some details about it, but it was another one of those unbelievable stories to him. Though between waking the dead and people travelling between worlds, he might need to discard his skepticism entirely.

“Regardless, it appears that the Swift and the Sanguine Ogre are still in the general vicinity, according to her sources.” Laura frowned, “It’s possible that they’re still operating in Hamel.”

The atmosphere grew heavy at the drop of that name. Maria for one, couldn’t stand the sudden silence and nervous glances. “What is Hamel?” She asked, hoping the question wasn’t crossing some sort of line.

Elliot looked over at the rest of the group, clearly nervous. What exactly happened here to warrant that reaction?

“Should I not have asked?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s just… well I think it’s easier to show you.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “My father asked me to keep the details confidential, so I’d like to do so if possible. I’ll just say it’s a place to the south of here for now.”

Tsubasa nodded. “Very well. Maria and I may not look like it, but we are government agents. Acting in confidentiality is part of our job description. Whatever Hamel is, you have our word that we won’t disclose anything we discover regarding it.”

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. “Ok, if Fie’s intelligence is solid, I think we should head there. Sooner, rather than later.”

With a nod of agreeance from the other members of Class VII, they had decided on their direction. Machias was unsure what had them all so tense about this Hamel place, but he knew that he could trust Elliot’s judgment. Whatever it was, he’d be ready.

\---

“I can’t believe I’m out here, again!” Duvalie grumbled. “It was one thing to do this for my lord, but why the hell does the 6th Anguis want us out here now?”

“Our lord requested our assistance in this manner, that should be enough for you.” Ines replied, adjusting her helmet.

“What’s the matter, don’t like the forest?” Ennea said in her usual teasing tone.

“The forest is fine, it’s the bugs that are the problem!” Duvalie brandished her blade, slaughtering a spider monster minding its own business. “And what’s more, why are you still here, Sanguine Ogre?!”

The redheaded girl shrugged. “I don’t really have a part to play now that our Aion got completely wrecked. I figured that this sounded a lot more fun than just chilling out on standby. Besides, Sylphid is still hanging out in the area, I might get to fight her again!”

“Oh my goddess, you are incorrigible, Shirley!” Duvalie frowned. “Is everything about fighting with you?”

Shirley smirked. “I heard the Arseid girl was still here too.”

“Arseid?!” Duvalie shouted, “Well that’s different then, now I’m really fired up! I can’t wait to show her just how inferior her branch of the Sandlot School really is!”

Ennea and Innes shared a glance. “Those two are really simple, aren’t they?” Innes mumbled.

“It’s what makes them ever so lovable.”

Duvalie stamped her feet on the ground. “What did I do to deserve this!” The wry looks from the three ladies around her only made her angrier. “Listen up! We’re here because the third factory wants to test out a new weapon. For whatever reason only women can use it to their full potential.”

“Oh?” Shirley seemed amused. “It’s probably got nothing on my Testa-Rossa, but I’d love to see what you’ve got.” She leaned over Duvalie’s shoulder. “So what is it?”

Duvalie pulled out the pendant she was given, which prompted a confused “huh?” from the other ladies.

“Did you perhaps… make the doctor angry, Duvalie?” Ennea asked.

“I think we’ve been duped.” Innes agreed. Shirley just laughed, clearly amused by the whole affair.

Duvalie placed the pendant in her hands, dispelling Ennea’s confusion. Despite being a simple looking pendant, the power it held within was undeniable. She could feel warmth pulsating through the gold and pink gem in the centre, as if there was something living inside of it. After handing it around to the other two ladies, they nodded, clearly satisfied by whatever it was.

“It’s not like the Doctor told me what it is, but the key to activating it is by singing. I can’t possibly fathom why they wanted me of all people to do it.” Duvalie groaned, “but if it’s for the sake of my master, I’ll put up with anything.”

“I dunno, I think your voice is pretty good.” Shirley’s eyes narrowed as she moved like a cat stalking her prey. Duvalie immediately took a step back as she sensed Shirley’s hands drawing towards her chest.

“Anything but that!” She heaved her shoulders in an exaggerated motion. “Let’s just get to the gate, stir up some trouble and get that bracer and that wannabe swordsman out here so we can test this out. The sooner I can leave this place, the better.”

“That sounds fine to me…” Shirley trailed off, and her head tilted to the side. Her ears perked up, and a toothy grin came out to play. “We’ve got company, and some of them look familiar.” She could barely contain her lust for battle as she licked her lips.

The Stahlritter took their positions, readying themselves and their weapons. Duvalie quickly put the pendant on, and drew her sword. 

“There’s seven of them… why are there so many?”

“Good question Innes. According to our intel, the branch campus should be gone by now. It should just be the Arseid girl, the musician, and the bracer who know about this place.” Ennea responded, scanning the area.

“You think Sylphid called for reinforcements?”

“Impossible. The bracer guild can barely operate in Erebonia with the way the government locks them down. Let’s observe for now, and strike when we’re ready.” Duvalie gave a hand signal and the girls dispersed, hiding in the tall trees that lined the mountainous path. They would wait for the right opportunity to strike, and make Arseid and her friends pay.

\---

Laura and Fie stopped in their tracks. They had just made it through the gate, the NO ENTRY sign acting as less of a warning and more of a polite request. They hadn’t expected to encounter resistance so soon. There were a few monsters on the path, sure, but they could clearly sense someone human. The other members of their cadre prepared themselves, and Maria and Tsubasa prepped for hand to hand combat as well. A lone arrow fired out of the forest, but it was quickly shot down by Machias and Fie.

Laura recognized the attack pattern and moved forward, deflecting the heavy axe that came screaming out of the darkness. Before the next strike from the third Stahlritter could come, a torrent of water came from the spellcasters, impeding the short brunette’s attack. Their ambush failed, the other Stahlritter came out of the forest, along with the wild jaeger, who seemed to be having the time of her life.

“I thought it was supposed to be hard to come into contact with these guys?” Maria said, looking over the ladies in front of her.

“Three knights, and that sword...chainsaw….gun thing the other is holding looks pretty impressive.” Tsubasa noted. “So these must be members of that Ouroboros group you were talking about.”

“That’s right.” Shirley said, licking her lips. “I recognize the Class VII members, but who are you two lovely ladies?” Her eyes were immediately drawn to the sizable bounties in front of her.

“W-Why are there two Arseids?” Duvalie shouted. “Someone explain this to me!” Laura and Tsubasa were already getting exhausted by everyone’s reaction to them.

“You know for enemies, you lot are awfully cordial with one another.” Tsubasa remarked, narrowing her eyes. “But I don’t respond well to provocation.” She began to sing, and gathered the power of her symphogear. Maria wasn’t too far behind, calling upon hers in a flash of light.

_“Imyuteus Ame No Habakiri Tron~”  
“Seilen Coffin Airgetlam Tron~”_

Clad in armour of their own, the two swordswomen stood ready with the rest of Class VII, weapons at the ready. Machias and Elliot were shocked by the sudden transformation, and the raw amount of power they were witnessing from the two gear users. It appeared these weapons were no joke, even if they did look a fair bit more exposed with them on. 

After collecting themselves, the gruffest of the Stahlritter smirked. “We couldn’t ask for better opponents. Duvalie, it’s time.”

“It’ll be nice to skip the witty banter for once!” Duvalie roared as she rubbed the pendant around her neck. “I’m supposed to sing to activate this, but what words should I use…” She pondered for a moment, trying to think. Tsubasa used the opportunity to close in, but the other Stahlritter quickly deflected the blow.

“My my, don’t you think that’s a little rude?” Ennea taunted. “At least let her figure this out first.”

“What are you guys planning?” Emma asked, “The mana in this area is acting strange all of a sudden…”

“I’ve got it!” Duvalie exclaimed, raising her hand to the sky. “I love Lady Arianrhod, she’s an angel clad in steel. The Stahlrittter are awesome, and now I’ll make you all squeal!” Duvalie’s impromptu song triggered the artifact around her neck. As Emma tried to fire a spell at her, it was deflected by a golden beehive shield made of pure energy. The smoke from her fireballs dissipated, and the power of Duvalie’s weapon was revealed. The girl was clad in golden armour, the air around her seemed to quiver as she pointed her golden tipped blade at the gear users and Class VII.

Tsubasa and Maria gasped at the sight. That shouldn’t have been possible, but they had to believe what they were seeing. “Is that… Faust Armour?!” The gear users could feel a chill running down their spine.

Emma gasped, “A forbidden spell? What did you do to acquire a Philosopher’s Stone?!”

Duvalie smirked. “This power is incredible! I can see why the doctor was so excited about this.” She scanned the battlefield and laughed. “But seven on four is a little unfair… so what say we even the odds?! Ultimate Shadow Clone Technique!” Duvalie thrust her blade into the ground where her shadow was, and her power separated into four. The golden Duvalie still stood in front of them, but flanking her was one clad in red, one in blue, and the last in the silver of the Stahlritter. “How do you like that, huh?! With this new power my shadow clones are no mere illusions, but truly reflections of me!” The four Duvalies taunted in harmony. The other Stahlritter and Shirley stepped up beside them, ready to end the pleasantries between them.

Laura looked over at her friends and prepared herself. “This fight is going to take everything we have. Members of Class VII, and friends from another world, please lend me your aid!”

There were no words needed. Their hearts were united as the brawl began, and their blades clashed, the cry of steel on steel signalling the beginning of their fight.


End file.
